


Rondel

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Merlin grips Arthur's hand, feels magic thrum in Arthur's blood and his own, and pulls Arthur into the center of the square as soon as the music picks up the rhythm.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vensre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/gifts).



> For vensre, who requested Merlin and folk dance. Happy Spring :D

Merlin pulls Arthur into the middle of the market square, his hand tight around Arthur's wrist. He can sense the exact moment when Arthur's reluctance fades, when he relaxes against Merlin and, when Merlin turns to look at him, smiles. The setting summer sun turns his hair the color of burnished gold and his hand is so warm in Merlin's, so warm and strong and _safe_ , that Merlin cannot help but laugh. 

Arthur rarely dances at court, though he has been trained to do so as all the noblemen have. He will dance with visiting ambassadors or their partners, and Merlin has seen him dance when visiting other royal courts. He leads the carols with the same smooth precision he does drills. 

"Are you sure?" Merlin asks, in case the tightness in Arthur's grip is hesitation. 

"Of course." Arthur watches the dancers in the market square for a few moments, then turns to Merlin. "Of course," he says again. "The winter was a hard one, and even the spring here in Camelot was treacherous. But now it's summer, and the people need to see their king." 

"It is, and they do," Merlin agrees. The long, cold winter had transgressed its boundaries into spring, and Arthur had spent too many weeks away from Camelot, and then too many more recovering from an injury sustained in battle. 

He looks happy now, relaxed, and the paleness of his skin, a remnant of his weeks spent indoors, makes him look young and unweathered. Merlin grips Arthur's hand, feels magic thrum in Arthur's blood and his own, and pulls Arthur into the center of the square as soon as the music picks up the rhythm.


End file.
